Ninjago:relics of legend
by JacetheAceofChaos
Summary: Kia, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, Lloyd, and Jace must stop a new evil from finding 10 powerful weapons called the relics of legend


Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago I only own my OCs

Note: all fighting will not have a POV most the fanfiction will have a POV

"speaking" [thinking] {reading}

Now for the fanfiction

NO POV  
A boat is seen in stormy seas until it suddenly crashes into a island with jagged mountains. A man and a woman climbs out of the boat and the man smiles wickedly saying "We are here Celic" Celic looks at the man with a an angry look yelling "WHAT ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT CEVERAX WE JUST CRASH LANDED ON SOME RANDOM ISLAND AND WHAT DO MEAN WE ARE HERE" Ceverax just kept on smiling saying "This is the island I was looking for this is where we will find the demon who will help me become the ruler of Ninjago soon everyone will bow down to me" The two enter a cave and find a mirror breaks the mirror and a dark fog comes out of the mirror. The fog forms into a person with black as in the color black skin and glowing red eyes it is wearing black armor with red markings and is carrying a black staff with a red orb on top of it. It says "I thank you for releasing me from the mirror I am Petrel apprentice of the Overlord, has my mentor taken over Ninjago yet." "No he was destroyed by five ninja I saw that in the news" replied Ceverax. Petrel just laughed saying "it figures the Overlord always did everything wrong, without me he is just a retarded soldier. It was as if I was the mentor and the Overlord was the apprentice." Ceverax than said " I have a idea how about you help me take over Ninjago and i'll help you get rid of the ninja" "what an excellent idea I will be happy to help Ceverax however I do not care about the ninja anyways first we will need to find the relics of legend they will make you the most powerfully thing in Ninjago and it appears you already have the gauntlet of pure power" replies Petrel "I like the sound of that the more power the better but first we must return to my office in fact my private Jet should be on the beach any minute so lets go" said Ceverax "SOON NINJAGO WILL BE MINE" Ceverax then laughs wickedly as lightning strikes the mountains

[insert Ninjago theme song here]

episode 1: the relics of legend

Jace's POV

"Take this" I say as I hit Kai with a kick to the face "hey that was not fair Jace" says Kai. Sensei Wu then walks up to me and says "Great job Jace you seem to be getting stronger soon you will strong enough to go with everyone else when they go to fight serpentine." "Cool" I reply. Wu then walks back to teapot while saying "However you probably should be more carful so you don't badly hurt Kai on accident" "okay sensei" I say before asking everyone "Who wants to play video games?" "I wanna play" replies Lloyd as he goes to get the video games. "Me too" says Jay  
"I think I might play a game" says Wu "but I might need help with figuring out how to play"

Misako's POV  
I watch as Jace,Lloyd,Jay and Wu go to the living room to play video games. [I never knew Wu liked video games] I thought as searched on the scroll looking for answers on what it meant {Two people who hate each other will unleash a terrible evil one more powerful than the Overlord} I read then think [What did it mean?]

Nya's POV  
"looks like more serpentine are attacking the city again" I say over the mega phone, It has been 5 days ever sence the final battle,1 day sence the return of the serpentine and 4 days sence Jace became a ninja, I was wondering why the serpentine were attacking the city. [Looks like it is time to kick some serpentine tail] I think as I go to the ninja bus aka a rusty old bus Dareth bought for us.

Cole's POV

"But i'm trying to get a date" I say as I go to the ninja bus.

Zane's POV  
I am already on the bus when Nya and Cole get on it "I sensed that the city is in trouble" I tell them.

Kia's POV  
I go to the ninja bus.

Jace's POV  
"I think it is time for you to go with the ninja to fight the serpentine" Wu tells me as Jay and Lloyd goes off to the ninja bus. "Thank you sensei" I say as I go off to the ninja bus. The ninja bus is a rusty old school bus with most of the paint rusted off and the stop sign broken off. Inside the seats are torn and the scratches are all over the walls and roof. A few windows are broken as well. I sit on the seat. It feels like a bed of nails. I hate the seats but at least the bus works. Nya starts the bus and goes for the downtown area were the serpentine are. [It is time to show how powerful I am] I think as the bus stops and the doors open...


End file.
